


stitch me up, stitch me up, don't tear me apart

by joshiesfreckles



Series: All hours of the Night // Joshler Fluff [3]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, jim dun - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Josh thinks Tyler's pretty.





	stitch me up, stitch me up, don't tear me apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiddlyDanielHowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddlyDanielHowell/gifts).



> lowkey really cute tbh i wanted to write something for valentines day because its the day of l o v e so...

Tyler opened his eyes, fluttering them to filter out the light. It was not as bright as normal, he glanced to the window and noticed it was raining. He was cold, Josh wasn’t next to him and he frowned. What a way to start Valentine’s Day. He was used to Josh, pressed against him every Valentine’s day and today he didn’t expect anything different. But Tyler just lays there.

The door to their bedroom opens and Tyler chews on his lip at the familiar absolutely  _ delicious  _ smell of bacon, Josh stepping in and smiling slightly at Tyler. He was wrapped up in blankets, Josh sat two plates on their bedside table. Jim came trotting in, jumping up onto the bed after Josh sat down.

“Good morning, baby.” Tyler smiled softly, humming as he spied pancakes on the previously mentioned plates. They were heart shaped, Tyler ‘awwed’ and found himself tearing up. Josh furrowed his brows, rubbing at Tyler’s cheek gently. He was afraid he did something wrong, suddenly anxious. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothin.’ Just love you. So much.” Tyler smiled, Josh sighed in content with the answer and leaned forwards to press a soft kiss onto his lips. He leaned over and grabbed their plates, Tyler reached happily for his bacon and before he could place the first strip in his mouth, Jim jumped up and snatched it from his fingers. “Awww, man.” He frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes at the dog who now chewed happily at his claimed bacon.

“You can have one of mine.” Josh laughed, holding the strip up and complying to feeding it to Tyler, who just smiled in return. Josh just continued to watch as Tyler went to work on the pancakes, groaning softly at the taste because he  _ loved  _ Josh’s pancakes, they were so good and he would eat them every morning if he could.

He looked up, his face flushing pink when he realized Josh was staring, turning his head away. The blankets around his waist were warm, his legs were warm, his entire body was warm and he swears he could get used to this. It’s not too cold in the room either, which makes it warmer, Tyler’s eyes feel like drooping with all the pure  _ warmth  _ radiating from his body.

“Stop staring!” Tyler huffs, trying to avoid Josh’s gaze. Josh gave a small chuckle and Tyler  _ melted,  _ he loved that sound and he loves Josh. He loves Josh because Josh doesn’t stop staring, in fact he makes eye contact with those pretty - beautiful - brown eyes of his and gives that same loving smile he gave before they had started dating.

Josh leans in again, this time the kiss is longer. It’s sweet, quite literally, the taste of syrup fills Josh’s mouth and his fingertips brush Tyler’s chin, his thumb running over his jaw and Tyler voluntarily opens his mouth to let Joshua’s tongue in. Josh pulled away soon, though, a small smile playing at his lips.

“You’re pretty.” Josh a piece of Tyler’s hair and swirls it between his fingers, Tyler’s face grows red and Josh laughs softly. He leans down and kisses his cheek, Tyler sighs in content and closes his eyes peacefully.

 

He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> started shitty and ended better in my opinion lmao (find me on twitter @banditojishua)


End file.
